


Things Finally Spoken Of

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'love', Armin is still a sweetheart, Eren is so fricking lovestruck, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Levi is having such a bad day, M/M, Secret Relationship, compromising positions, confessing, getting caught, heart to heart conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin didn't mean to walk into the wrong room.<br/>He never expected to walk into this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Finally Spoken Of

It was unlikely to ever be said that Armin was an ill-mannered person. If he bumped into you it would likely be because his head was elsewhere. And he would apologise quite profusely. He was just like that. Possibly a little too sweet, a little too thoughtful sometimes, but his friends valued that.  
So he was definitely not the sort of person who would purposefully walk in on someone unannounced.  
Therefore what happened was definitely not his fault. 

The fact was, Armin had hardly been paying attention to where he was going, head bent and brows furrowed, thinking hard about something that was about to be completely obliterated from his mind.  
He’d been aiming for his own room, or rather, the room he shared with some of the other boys. Instead he ended up walking into a currently unused room. Pausing and blinking, confused when he walked far enough in to realise his mistake.  
Out the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse that someone was already there. “Oh! Sorry!” He exclaimed, embarrassed. “I must’ve walked into the wrong-”  
His words died on his lips, his eyes widened. Almost as if he were thinking that if they took in more of what he was seeing, it would possibly start making more sense, or it would turn out what he was seeing, was not he thought he was seeing. 

Captain Levi looked back at Armin, his expression one that could only be described as shock. Were his cheeks even a hint of pink? Surely Armin was imagining that.  
That and his shortness of breath. He definitely had to be imagining that.  
Levi was stood, with his back against the wall, Armin was acutely aware that everything about the Captain seemed ever so slightly… Off, a hint of a dishevelled quality to him that was completely unfamiliar. His shirt was half undone, and his hand was in his hair, mussing it slightly.  
The other hand though, led to something Armin was desperately trying to explain away.  
Levi’s other hand was reached down, and in someone else’s hair. Someone who was on their knees in front of him, who was pressed close, leaning against Levi’s thigh, eyes as wide as Armin’s, his own shock possibly greater than either other person in this situation. 

Armin stared into Eren’s wide green eyes, and tried to make sense of what was before him.  
“I- I-” Armin stammered.  
Then he quickly turned around, and rushed out the door.

He didn’t make it far before he felt a hand grab his arm, try and pull him back. “Armin! Wait!”  
Armin spun around, his first swinging to try and catch Eren.  
Eren immediately let him go, and backed off. “Whoa! Armin! Calm down a second, would you?”  
“You idiot!” Armin snapped. “You- you- stupid-! What were you thinking?!”  
Eren jumped forward, clamping his hand over Armin’s mouth. “Shut up.” He hissed. “You want everyone to come running?”  
Armin pushed him off, scowling. “Like you’d care.”  
To that, Eren sighed, his hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “Look. Maybe we… Need to talk. Just. Not here.”  
“Fine.” Armin said, turning and stalking off down the hall.  
“Hey!” Eren called after him, catching up quickly. “Where’re you going?”  
“The one place here that has a damn lock.” 

The food storage.  
Armin checked the lock was secure, then turned around, still scowling at Eren.  
“So. Is this where you say it wasn’t what it looked like?” Armin said, not meeting Eren’s eyes.  
“No.” Eren said, flatly. “It’s where I say… I should’ve told you sooner.” Eren sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Me and Levi have… We’ve been…” Eren winced, trying to find the right words to explain. “We’ve, had something going on… For a little while now. I should’ve told you when it started, but, I guess I wasn’t sure what was happening and I didn’t want to tell you something then have to go back on-”  
The attempted punch from earlier hit home now, and Eren looked up at Armin, shocked, angry and more than a little confused. “What the hell, Armin?” Eren demanded.  
“What the hell?” Armin repeated, his voice a little shrill, eyes burning. “I should be the one asking what the hell! What the hell do you mean you have something going on with Captain Levi? What the- the hell does that even mean?”  
Eren’s brow furrowed into a deep frown. “What the hell do you think it means?” He snapped back. “I mean we-we have a- a relationship, we’re together a- and-” Eren looked away then, suddenly, brow still furrowed, but it seemed different now, not angry, but conflicted.  
“And?” Armin asked, stepping closer again. “And what, Eren?”  
“And…” Eren’s voice was quieter now, loosing all steadiness. “And… I think. I think I’m…” He looked up at Armin again, eyes wide, earnest. “And I think I’m in love with him.” 

"Are you stupid?"  
Eren blinked, shocked. He hadn't expected that from Armin, not after the heartfelt confession he'd just given.  
"Wha- what?"  
"I said, are you stupid as well as stubborn and- and reckless and- and everything else?"  
Eren held his hands up. "Hey, wait a minute what do-"  
"What the hell has gotten into you to make you think you-" Armin frowned, deeply. "What the hell is going on?!" 

Eren stepped closer again, hands resting on Armins shoulders "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. I know, I should've told you when it first happened. But- Armin, it's all happened so fast and I was scared about what could happen to Levi if people started finding out about us. But I should've told you anyway, because I knew you'd understand." Eren smiled again, a stupid, faraway kind of smile.  
Armin gave no such smile. "When what first happened?" He asked instead, bluntly.  
Eren, too wrapped up in the idea that he was finally telling someone, someone would know about his happiness, the happiness he'd kept all to himself this past few weeks, he didn't notice the coldness of Armin's words. He blushed, and ducked his head, shyly. "When... Me and Levi... When we first. Slept together."  
Armin blinked at him. For a few minutes, at least, he'd tried to deny what was so obvious, what was so clear. He'd seen the evidence hadn't he? Wasn't it still obvious on Eren, right now? The flushed cheeks, the messier than usual hair and-  
Don't think about the mouth you idiot, don't think about what you saw and where you know that mouth was when you walked in the room.  
He didn’t have to see it happen, it had been obvious.  
"You- you've had sex with Captain Levi?"  
Eren blushed deeper, and he smiled.  
Armin could've choked. "You lost your virginity to Captain Levi?!"  
Only now did Eren look flustered, letting go of Armin, pushing him back a little. "Hey! Hey I wasn't a virgin!"  
Armin rolled his eyes. "Not in the broadest sense of the word no, but Eren I know you hadn't had sex before so don't lie to me."  
Armin's eyes went wide again, "holy crap, did Levi think you weren't a virgin? Eren! That's bad! You should've been honest!"  
Eren folded his arms, looking pointedly away from Armin. "I told him I hadn't had sex with a man before. I was honest."  
"What you didn't do was tell him you hadn't had sex at all."  
Eren scowled. "You don't know that." He muttered.  
Armin decided to let that part drop, he was clearly not getting any other answer out of Eren anyway.  
"So. When was this?" Armin asked.  
Eren glanced at him, still wanting to be mad about being called a liar, but unable to resist answering the question. "Couple of weeks ago. I guess?"  
Armin frowned, thinking, putting the pieces together. Then his eyes flew wide again. "Not- not when Hange was looking for you? When they wanted to test a new theory and nobody had seen you since that morning?" Armin blinked. Further pieces fitting. "Squad Leader muttered something about not being able to find Levi either." He looked up at Eren then. "Was it then?! While people were looking for you, you were-"  
The guilty look on Eren's face did all the talking for him.  
"And that's why you wouldn't tell us where you'd been when we saw you at dinner."  
Eren chewed his lip, not looking at Armin.  
"And.., you disappeared straight after again, but I saw you with Levi out in the hall. Did you sleep with him again?! That night?"  
"No!" Eren snapped, cheeks flushing again, but for a different reason now. "No. I... He couldn't. Squad Leader Hange wanted to see him, he said it would be risky to try and get out of it." 

_He’d never felt quite so foolish, or needy as he had in those moments, standing awkwardly in front of Levi. Unable to look at his face, to see the eyes that looked back so coolly now._

_Levi, please. Where’s the look you gave me earlier? The soft one, the kind one?_

_Too many emotions bubbling up inside Eren. Sadness, rejection, anger… Betrayal?_

_You don’t want me?_

_“Eren.” Levi said, in that calm, level way of his. “Understand… What we risked. You think it wasn’t noted we were both nowhere to be found for so long? No one will think to connect the two, but we can’t assume people will continue being so oblivious should we attempt it again, so soon.”  
Levi tutted, seeing the boys head still bowed, sorry for himself.  
He leaned in and whispered. “It is not that I don’t want you.”  
That had been all it took to brighten Eren’s spirits once again._

Armin shook his head. "Well. Great. This is all just… Great.”  
Eren had never been good at hiding his emotions, so now his disappointment showed plainly. "I- I'm sorry, Armin. I. Thought you'd be happy for me?"  
Armin blinked. "Eren. This is not- this is not hooking up with Jean because the two of you got overheated, okay this is-"  
"I told you we do NOT talk about that! It never happened, got it?!" Eren near yelled, his face flushing hotter than before, frown deep, eyes narrowed, leaning in to Armin, rising up over him.  
Armin barely flinched, he certainly didn't back down. "The point is, Eren, this is serious."  
Eren scowled, looking away from Armin, his arm folded across his chest. He said nothing in reply, so Armin used that as time to continue. "Just, forgetting that he's our Captain, for a minute. Consider the other issues, like the age difference."  
"He's not that much older!" Eren snapped.  
Armin raised his eyebrows. "Regardless. You can't be sure that you both want the same things from a relationship. Captain Levi is probably... I mean. I never took him for someone looking for a relationship, at all. But, if he is, there’s a possibility he’s at least starting to consider… Something… A little more serious than just… Just sex."  
The scowl was back once more. “Who said anything about it being just sex?” Eren grumbled.  
“Well you’re not giving me much else to go on!”  
"I said I love him didn't I?! Doesn't that sound serious to you?"  
Armin opened his mouth to say something, shut it again, then nodded. "I suppose it does."  
Eren huffed, quietly. “I do. I love him. And I know… It’s difficult, the situation we’re in but I- It doesn’t stop that fact.”  
Armin nodded, slowly finding himself softening, sympathising.  
Eren looked up again now, to Armin. “You won’t- you won’t tell anyone, will you? What you saw, you won’t tell?”  
Armin shook his head. “No. No Eren. I won’t tell.” 

\---

Eren went back to the abandoned room, looking for Levi, wanting to apologise. He shouldn’t have just run off like he had, but Levi would’ve understood, wouldn’t he? He’d had to go after Armin, he had no choice.  
Levi wasn’t in the room anymore, and, Eren couldn’t help it, he panicked.  
It wasn’t possible that… Levi wasn’t mad at him, was he?  
You did leave him half way through sucking him off. Practical, imperative reasons or not, you’d be pissed off if it were you. 

Another wild circuit of the room, as if that might make the older man reappear, Eren gave up, leaving the room, dejected. His shoulders slumped, head hung low. 

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, apart from the knowledge he wanted to get back to his own room and consider what he’d said to Armin.  
He’d said it, actually said it, out loud, to another person.  
He’d actually, physically said that he was in love with Levi. 

And yes, possibly Levi was mad at him right now, but even that couldn’t dampen Eren’s happy glow.  
He’d finally told someone, and that made it that much more real. He was surprised to find no fear in that. He’d thought that something so huge might be overwhelming, but it wasn’t. It was so, so comforting.  
So comforting, he let it run around his head a few times.  
I love Levi.  
I love him.  
Love.  
I love Levi. 

Eren allowed a chuckle to himself.  
Levi would be horrified if he knew how sentimental Eren was being right now.  
But. Actually, that wasn’t quite right, was it?  
Despite the way Levi presented himself, how he carried his words and manner so coolly, how some people read him as hard and uncaring, Eren knew that wasn’t the truth. He’d made that mistake himself, thinking Levi to be uncommunicative and distant, which he could be, that much was true, but it was not something wholly intentional. Levi would likely be surprised if asked why he was like that. It wasn’t something he recognised in himself. And Eren knew, it all hid something more. Something deeper and far more vulnerable than Levi would ever like for people to see. Perhaps that was why the outward armour was so thick? Because it hid something too sensitive, too emotional, more than even the overwhelming emotions that Eren wore plainly on the outside, for everyone to witness (and deal with).  
Levi felt more keenly than anybody, he just happened to be better than anyone at hiding it too.  
But not, Eren realised, when it was just the two of them. There Levi allowed the armour to chip, to let Eren see past it. It was obvious in the way Levi would look at him, and sometimes touch him so, so carefully.  
Eren had started to see through it in the everyday as well. Only someone who knew Levi well would catch it, but it was there.  
He cared.  
He felt.  
So much. 

  
I love you so much. 

\---

Armin had indeed promised Eren he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw, and he intended to keep that promise.  
Mikasa didn’t count though. Armin just knew there was no way he would be able to keep from going crazy if he didn’t at least talk to her about it. 

He almost didn’t though. Almost let himself go slowly insane with the images and words swirling in his head. Not just because of what he’d promised Eren but…  
How could he possibly be the one to tell Mikasa this? Hadn’t he been the one, only weeks ago, telling Mikasa she needed to tell Eren how she felt?  
How long after that conversation had Eren first slept with Levi?  
Mikasa… I’m sorry, but you’re the only one I can talk to about this. 

Armin found her out in the stables, tending to her horse. It took Armin a while to find her, as this wasn’t one of her most usual places to be.  
When he said he needed to talk to her, Mikasa nodded, asking him to continue.  
“Can, um… Mikasa, we should go somewhere more private?”  
Mikasa nodded, saying they could talk in her room.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“Better than your room.” Mikasa said with a shrug. “The boys here gossip more than the girls do.”  
Armin couldn’t argue with that. 

If Mikasa wasn’t so used to and so fond of Armin, she might have found his fidgeting and hesitance more irritating. As it was, she found it vaguely comforting. Despite everything, there was still so much of the Armin that she’d known as a kid.  
He really hadn’t changed all that much, only now he was a little more sure of his own ideas. She was glad, it meant he was gaining strength she’d always known he’d had. 

She sat down on the end of her bed, waiting, patiently for Armin to begin.  
“I- I don’t really know where to start…” Armin admitted, his eyes darting away from Mikasa.  
“How about you start with what this has to do with?” Mikasa said, patiently.  
Armin closed his eyes, bowing his head. “I’m sorry, Mikasa… But. It has to do with Eren.”  
Mikasa blinked, trying not to react. But her emotions were never easy to hide when it came to Eren. Least of all when it was with Armin. He knew her too well.  
Armin let out a deep sigh. “A- and. And Captain Levi. Mikasa, I need to talk to you about… About Eren and Levi.”  
Armin looked up then, half dreading the look of confusion on Mikasa’s face, knowing he’d have to explain. He was surprised to see Mikasa looking away, her eyes closed. Barely any indication that she’d heard him.  
“Mikasa?”  
“I know.” She said, quietly.  
Armin frowned. “Wh-what? What do you know?”  
Mikasa turned to look at him. “I know… Something. And. I’ve suspected more, but I didn’t want to say anything in case… I didn’t want Eren getting in trouble.” She looked away again.  
Armin moved closer. “Did you… Did you see something?”  
She nodded. “Outside, near the supply shed. I. I saw them, together.” Mikasa closed her eyes. “I suppose it was then that I finally stopped listening when people tried to tell me Eren only admired him. You don’t swap spit with someone you only admire.”  
Armin stared at her, wide eyed, his mouth dropping open. “You- you saw them kissing?”  
Mikasa nodded. 

“Mikasa… When was this?”  
Mikasa didn’t look up, she didn’t even open her eyes, she didn’t react at all.  
And Armin knew, he knew she’d been keeping this longer than she could handle. She’d said nothing, not even to him. Was it just to protect Eren?  
Or was it because talking about it made her accept it? 

Armin shuffled closer, his hand resting on her shoulder. “Mikasa. How- how long have you been keeping this secret?”  
Mikasa sighed, and it was a shuddering sigh that betrayed all the emotions she was currently trying to hide.  
“You know how long, Armin.” She said, quietly. 

_Armin was trying to pretend he wasn’t worried, but he was, he really was. Eren hadn’t been seen all day, and Squad Leader Hange had looked more and more frazzled each and every time Armin saw them, frantically searching for Eren. They’d asked Armin a number of times if he’d seen Eren yet, but every time Armin had had to shake his head sadly.  
Armin had overhead Hange and Commander Erwin talking in the dining hall too. Hange saying how Eren was desperately needed for a theory on a breakthrough. “It has to be now! This theory won’t keep forever you know!”  
“Write it down, you can test it when we find him.” Erwin had said, calmly. “I am concerned about Levi, however. I haven’t seen him since breakfast… It’s not like him to disappear.”  
“AH HA!” Hange had exclaimed. “This is explains it all! They’re together! I bet Levi has had the same thoughts I have and has run off with the little scamp to have all the fun himself. That is so like him…”  
Armin had allowed himself a little smile at that._

_After a day of worrying them, Eren turned up, quite casually at dinner. Sitting down at the table with Armin and Mikasa, beaming at them both like nothing had happened.  
“Where were you?!” Armin demanded.  
“Huh? Oh, um… I was… Uh…”_

_Mikasa had remained silent, staring at Eren, only eating her food because she had to, tasting nothing.  
While all those around her had been worrying were Eren was, she’d known exactly where he was. And she couldn’t say. She couldn’t tell. She hated not being able to put Armin’s mind at ease when she had the answers to do so._

_She’d spent all day trying to rid herself of what she’d seen, outside.  
Levi, up against the wall, Eren pinning him there, bodies pressed close, too close. Eren’s eyes pinched tightly closed while Levi’s were gently, contentedly closed, hints on blush to their cheeks. Lips on each others, slightly open.  
And could she just stop replaying the moment she’d seen their lips part? The image of Levi’s tongue dipping and curling into Eren’s mouth. Eren’s tongue, more hesitant, poking out slightly, as if drawn out by Levi’s.  
But no, that part, that part especially seemed burned in. _

_She’d so nearly stopped thinking about it, but now, with Eren in front of her again, it all came back.  
I know where you’ve been, Eren. I know you were with him. Just tell me you were sensible for once. Tell me you were careful for once.  
Almost in response, Eren winced, shifted on his seat.  
He looked up at them both, blushing. “Sorry, guess I’ve got, um, some bruises coming out from training yesterday or something.”  
Then he glanced away, and Mikasa followed his line of sight.  
Levi was sat in his usual place, with Hange talking animatedly to him. As usual Levi looked less than interested.  
Mikasa glanced back at Eren, and saw the faraway look on his face, the blush to his cheeks deepening as he shifted in his seat, wincing again.  
Oh. Oh Eren, no. Tell me no.  
She looked at Levi again, noting his typical calm manner. No smile, no hint of the blush she’d seen stain his cheeks while he kissed Eren. There was no tell, nothing, nothing to suggest anything had happened.  
And suddenly she was furious.  
How could he have no hint of it? How was there so much of what had happened radiating off of Eren, and yet nothing, nothing from Levi?  
How dare you. How dare you not care. How dare you act so collected. There should be something, anything! At least a smile! Something small to suggest you had something other than a normal, boring day.  
How dare you not care about being with Eren.  
How dare you not be wearing that fact on you? _

_She looked back at Eren, prepared to see him disappointed at Levi’s lack of change or reaction.  
But, instead, still, there was that small smile as he ducked his head and looked away again. _

_Then she caught it, glancing back at Levi again, she caught it.  
Levi looking past Hange, looking directly at Eren.  
And though there was no smile, no blush, there was a look. A look that forced the Captain, however briefly, to wear exactly how he felt about Eren for all to see._

_You do care after all._

Armin closed his eyes, and sighed, heavily. “You’ve known since the beginning, haven’t you?”  
Mikasa nodded. “I suppose so. I suppose that was the start.”  
“It was.” Armin said. “Eren told me. That day… When we couldn’t find him. That was the first time he and Levi…”  
“Did they sleep together?” Mikasa asked, bluntly.  
Armin looked up, suddenly, startled by the question. “Uh-” His voice caught, and he ducked his head. “Yes. Yes, Eren said… That was the first time.”  
Mikasa nodded.  
Then, without further warning, Mikasa was on her feet again, headed to the door.

“Mikasa!” Armin jumped up, reaching out to grab her hand. “Wait, where are you going?”  
Mikasa looked around at him, frowning, confused that she was being halted. “We’re going to go and find Levi.”  
Armin blinked. “No! No, Mikasa, don’t you get it? Eren’s happy, he wants to be with Levi, don’t warn him off.”  
“I’m not going to warn him off.” Mikasa said, as if surprised that Armin had thought that. “But we still need a word with that shorty. Now are you coming with me?”  
Mikasa had already opened the door, and Armin felt it was probably best to go with her.  
Partly he went simply to make sure the most epic and almost certainly most bloody battle to happen between two humans didn’t end up occurring out of all this. 

\--

Levi was not in a good mood.  
The fact was the day had started shitty and just when he thought he’d had the chance to turn it around, it had somehow managed to get even more shit that before. 

Yes, of course he’d understood Eren had had no choice but to go after his friend when they’d been caught in their… More than compromising position. That did not mean Levi couldn’t be annoyed about it.  
He could blame Eren for being so impatient that he couldn’t even wait to get down the hall to Levi’s room. Insistent that clearly no one ever used this room, they’d never been discovered, Levi really should have been firmer to protest.  
But.  
Dare he admit it?  
He’d kind of liked the idea.  
The (supposed) minimal risk, certain that Eren was right, they wouldn’t be caught, but chancing it somewhere other than the safety of his room.  
Yes, alright, the idea had been very appealing.  
Right up until the point where they’d heard the door scrape open, hurried footsteps.  
Levi had grabbed Eren’s hair tighter, pulling him off of himself, having to bite back the moan at the loss of contact. He’d looked down at Eren, saw how full and red his lips looked, how flush his cheeks were, how wide his eyes, wanting, wanting, wanting Levi so much. And how much Levi wanted him, wanted those lips and that mouth on him again, the short distance between that mouth and his cock was maddening. 

And then, so soon, all contact was lost, and Levi found himself even missing Eren’s hands which had wrapped around his legs, holding himself to Levi. The breath that had landed heavy against Levi’s thigh as Eren had stared at his friend. 

Levi closed his eyes, counting his options.  
One thing he could not do, was stay here like this, exposed in more ways than he cared to think about.  
Was it possible he could manage to get back to his room with no one seeing him?  
Possible, he guessed. Probably the smartest thing to do.  
It was not a comfortable process, pulling his trousers and underwear back up and attempting to make himself presentable again. 

His walk was hurried and determined. Thankfully, no one sought to pause Levi as he went past. He supposed the look on his face right now was enough to stop anyone who might think to do so. 

Back to his room, door closed and locked, and Levi leant against it, closing his eyes.  
What a ridiculous situation he now found himself in. 

And then there was a knock on the door.  
He ignored it.  
“Levi!”  
He groaned at the sound of Hange’s voice.  
“Go away!” He said.  
“No! Let me in! I want to tell you about something! It’s reeeeally exciting!” The door handle rattled as it was tried. Levi was glad he’d already locked it.  
Levi scowled heavily, clenching his fists. “I don’t care, leave me alone!”  
“Aww, don’t be so mean, Levi. Just let me in, I’m fit to burst with this news! I have to tell someone!”  
You’re not the only damn one who knows about being fit to burst…  
“I told you to go away.”  
Then he heard a scraping at the door, alarmed, he pressed his ear to it, working out the scraping was coming from the key hole.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” He demanded.  
“Picking the lock.” Hange replied, voice sing-songing.  
“Don’t you dare!”  
“Oooh. Nearly got it… Hold on Levi, I need to concentrate on this bit so-”  
“Hange. I’m serious. Do not come in.”  
“Why? Are you not decent?” Hange asked, casually.  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m naked and embarrassed about you seeing me. There. Happy?”  
“Aww.” Hange cooed. “It’s only me, Levi. I promise not to look.”  
A pause, then it was added. “I mean, I might look a little, but only on a purely scientific level.”  
Levi sighed, loudly. “Wait, hold on, stop fucking with my lock. I’ll let you in.” 

He unlocked the door, opened it, and saw Hange standing on the other side, beaming.  
Upon looking Levi quickly over however, their face dropped. “Oh. You’re dressed.”  
Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, stepping away from the door to let Hange in. “You sound disappointed.” He said.  
“Well. Only a little. I’ve always wondered, on a biological level, you see, how you compare, physically. I mean, considering your massive strength, I have a number of theories-”  
“Could you stop theorising about the size of my penis?” Levi said, walking over to his bed, settling down, and letting his head drop to his hand. “It’s been a long day already, Hange. What do you want?”  
Hange cocked their head, the smile dropping as they took Levi in. He looked more tired than he ever did, his hair was wild from his hand pushing through it so much. And he almost looked a little… Ruffled? That wasn’t a word ever considered to use for Levi, not even coming back from an expedition. Even covered in blood, he somehow always looked… Together.  
This was very much not together, and it alarmed Hange into forgetting about what they’d come to talk about.  
“Levi… Are. Are you alright?” 

Levi laughed, quietly. “No. No I suppose I’m not.” 

Hange had known, of course, about Eren’s crush on Levi, hell, they’d even encouraged Levi to act on it. But they’d never suspected…  
“So that’s where you were? You and Eren…”  
Levi smiled. “You did guess I was with Eren. You just didn’t guess what we were doing.”  
“Well! How could I be expected to guess you’d be having sex with our most important asset!”  
Levi looked away, rolling his eyes.  
Hange moved closer, nudging their knee against Levi’s. “I’m not judging.” Hange said, gently. “I am mad at you for not telling me sooner though. Imagine all the extra data I could’ve got if you-”  
Levi grabbed Hange by the chin, yanking them to look at him. “Don’t even think it.” He said, coldly. “You are not using mine and Eren’s sex life to gain more insight. There is no ‘data’ for you to collect there. Got it?”  
Hange nodded, then grinned. “Except… Maybe he could tell me how… ‘In proportion’ you are, huh?”  
Levi tutted, letting Hange go, pushing them back. “Don’t.” He said.  
“Aww, c’mon Levi! You know I’m only teasing you.”  
“Really? I can never tell.”  
Hange sighed. “Well… I can’t say I’m not pleased though.”  
Levi looked up, raising his eyebrows, asking further explanation.  
“It’s not often enough any of us allow ourselves to… Belong to someone. You least of all.” Hange looked over at Levi. “I’m pleased. For both of you.”  
Levi let his gaze raise to Hange’s. “Hange. You can’t tell anyone, anyone about this. Understand?”  
Hange nodded. “I do. And you know I won’t.”  
Levi nodded, looking away again, he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.  
“Now. What was it you came to talk to me about in the first place?”  
Hange laughed. “I really don‘t think it‘s that important anymore.” 

\--

There was probably a total of ten, preciously quiet minutes after Hange left before Levi’s door was knocked on once again. 

With an audible sigh, Levi called out, “What?”  
The door was pushed open. And Levi had to keep control not to groan and slump in his chair.  
Was today truly not done being shit yet? 

Mikasa was the first to step, boldly into the Captain’s room, she looked at Levi levelly. Coolly. And Levi was reminded of every time he’d caught her glaring daggers at him.  
That wasn’t the look she was giving him now though, this was calm, with a hint of challenge. It intrigued Levi no end.  
Just behind her, Armin followed.  
One look at the Captain and a blush bloomed on the boys cheeks.  
Levi scowled, being made all too aware why that blush tinted his skin, knowing the last time Armin had seen him he’d been in a most compromising position. 

Armin swallowed, an attempt to get himself to stop focusing on what he’d seen, and instead on what was going on right now. 

Levi looked away from them, forcing himself to stop scowling. “What do you brats want?”  
Armin closed the door, and Levi looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Did I give you permission to do that?”  
“No.” Armin said, his voice calmer than he currently felt. “But I expect you won’t want anyone overhearing this conversation.”

“We’re here to talk about Eren.” Mikasa said, her arms folding in front of her chest.  
Levi sighed. “What about him?”  
“Do not act so cold, Captain.”  
Levi looked up, the eyebrow raising again. Challenging. 

“Captain.” Armin interjected, seeking to dispel the obvious tension that had already sparked between Levi and Mikasa. “Please. We know, we know about you… And Eren.”  
Levi tutted. “Of course you do. You’d have to be pretty stupid not to know after seeing him on his knees in front of me. Why you felt the need to share this information-”  
“I already knew!” Mikasa snapped. “I knew, because I saw you both too! Weeks ago, I saw you kissing. So before you try to pass this off as a one time thing, forget it!”  
Levi blinked, looking between them.  
God he felt so tired… Dropping his head to his hands, he dragged his fingers through his hair. “Fine. I suppose this is the part where you tell me to leave your friend alone, is it?” 

“Don’t even think about it.”  
Levi looked up, suddenly at Mikasa’s unexpected words.  
“I might not like it.” Mikasa continued. “But it appears you make Eren happy. And I won’t have anyone ruin what makes him happy.”  
Levi cocked his head, taking Mikasa in.  
He was… Impressed. It was rare that someone so young could put someone else’s happiness before their own.  
But, he guessed, the young weren’t so young these days. This generation especially had been forced to grow up quick.  
Not least the two before him, and Eren. 

Armin stepped forward. “We haven’t come to warn you off, Captain. We’ve come… Because we care about Eren, and we don’t want him getting hurt.”  
Levi looked from Armin, to Mikasa, then back again. He didn’t even need to, to know they meant this.  
Levi closed his eyes. “I have… No intention of hurting Eren.”  
“Good.” Mikasa said.  
“Captain.” Levi’s attention drawn back to Armin again. He saw the young boy looking at him with wide, earnest eyes. “I- I just… I need to ask. I know it’s none of my business but. You do care about him, don’t you? You’re not just… It’s not just sex for you, is it?” Armin looked away, and added, quietly. “Because I know it’s not just that for Eren…”  
Levi sighed, looking away. “You’re right. It’s none of your business.”  
He just barely saw Armin start at that, and also look away.  
Levi cursed himself for letting his resolve be so easily eroded on this matter. He closed his eyes. “But. No. No it’s not just sex.”  
He didn’t see Armin look up, a blush on his cheeks again, but a small smile on his lips.  
And he didn’t see Mikasa’s jaw tighten, her eyes narrow.  
He didn’t need to, he guessed all this. 

“Now… Is that everything?” Levi asked, his voice tired.  
He hoped it came across more bored though.  
“Yes, sir.” Armin said, his voice bright, cheerful.  
“Fine. Go then, would you?” 

He heard them leave, and finally opened his eyes again.  
He saw Armin hesitating at the door.  
“What is it?” Levi said.  
Armin shook his head. “Nothing sir.”  
“Then get out already.”  
Armin looked behind him, smiled. “I’m glad it’s you, Captain.” He said.  
“What?”  
“If Eren has to get involved with someone, I’m glad it’s you.” Armin clarified.  
Levi sighed, heavily, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Yeah? Why’s that?”  
“Because you’re strong, sir. He needs that. And… Because you care. He needs that too.”  
Levi didn’t know what to say to that, so he just stared at Armin, who smiled just a little more. “Have a good day, Captain. You know your secret is safe with us.” 

\--

By the time his door was knocked on the third time, Levi was seriously considering throwing something heavy at it instead of answering it.  
“Go away!” He snapped. The day had left him feeling more tense than he could remember being for a long time. He felt… Flustered and hot, annoyed to know he likely looked dishevelled.  
“Levi?”  
And yet, there was one voice, at least, that could soothe him, just a little.  
He wrenched the door open, finding Eren on the other side, looking just vaguely surprised with the force with which the door had been opened.  
Levi grabbed him by the shirt, and yanked him inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
Eren leant in for a kiss, but Levi pushed him back. Eren blinked, surprised.  
“Bed. Now.” Levi pointed towards the furniture in question to further enforce his words.  
“But-”  
“Now!” 

Minutes later, and Eren was still blinking in surprise and confusion.  
Both stripped down to their underwear, Eren was laid on his back. Levi’s arms wrapped tightly around him, his head tucked against Eren’s neck. One leg curled over both of Eren’s.  
Occasionally Levi would kiss Eren’s shoulder, but nothing more.  
“Levi… I-”  
“Shh.” Levi hushed. “Just. Just…Quiet.”  
Eren nodded, shifting slightly closer towards Levi, tucking his head against Levi’s. He let one arm wrap around Levi, and his other hand found one of Levi’s letting their fingers entwine softly.  
Levi sighed, contentedly.  
Barely a few moments passed, then Eren heard the distinct change in Levi’s breathing at told him the older man had fallen asleep.  
He bent his head closer, kissing once, softly at Levi’s hair.  
“… Love you.”  
Yes. It felt good saying it, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief note to say I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still new to writing these characters and this world so I guess I'm still a little nervous... But I am having a lot of fun ;)
> 
> Also, when I wrote my first AOT fic I didn't know about Hange's pronouns, but from now on I'll be using 'they' as that seems the most agreed through the fandom?


End file.
